The present disclosure relates generally to crystalline solid forms and amorphous solid form of the antiviral compound 5-(3,3-dimethylbutyn-1-yl)-3-[(cis-4-hydroxy-4-{[(3S)-tetrahydrofuran-3-yloxy]methyl}cyclohexyl){[(1R)-4-methylcyclohex-3-en-1-yl]carbonyl}amino]thiophene-2-carboxylic acid, processes for making the forms, and their therapeutic methods of use.
Hepatitis C is recognized as a chronic viral disease of the liver which is characterized by liver disease. Although drugs targeting the liver are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, toxicity and other side effects have limited their usefulness Inhibitors of hepatitis C virus (HCV) are useful to limit the establishment and progression of infection by HCV as well as in diagnostic assays for HCV.
The compound 5-(3,3-dimethylbutyn-1-yl)-3-[(cis-4-hydroxy-4-{[(3S)-tetrahydrofuran-3-yloxy]methyl}cyclohexyl){[(1R)-4-methylcyclohex-3-en-1-yl]carbonyl}amino]thiophene-2-carboxylic acid, designated herein as Compound I, is known to be an effective anti-HCV agent, as described for example in WO 2011/088345. However, Compound I was not heretofore known in any crystalline or amorphous solid form.